Faction High
by galaxies in her eyes
Summary: Beatrice Prior, better known by her stage name Tris "Six" Prior, is going to Faction High as a regular teen. She might have her high school ups-and-downs, but to help her through them all are the gang and her childhood best friend. Will someone spill the beans? And what person from her past will decide to show up? *NOT ABANDONED — UPDATED SPORADICALLY*
1. Chapter 1

Faction High

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Uriah, Zeke, you do it, I'm too lazy. *eats Dauntless cake***

 **Uriah: Can I have Dauntless cake if I do? *points to the other 2 pieces of cake I have in my hand***

 **Zeke: No... Yes... I don't know. If I do, will you make me the more handsome brother?**

 **Uriah: No way! Everyone knows that** ** _I'm_** **the more handsome brother!**

 **Zeke: ... *jumps on Uriah and knocks him to the ground***

 **Four: Come one, guys, break it up! *tries to untangle Uri and Zeke***

 **Tris: Fine,** ** _I'll_** **do the disclaimer!**

 **Uriah and Zeke: NOOOO! *they both jump on Tris and knock her down***

 **Four: Get off my girlfriend! *jumps on top of all of them***

 **Will, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn:** **Divergent4Everdeen** **does not own Divergent or any of the characters, because if she did, no one would be dead and they would all be living Happily Ever After!**

 ***They all jump on top of the pile and everyone rolls around on the floor, the Dauntless cake forgotten, so I eat the rest***

Chapter One: Tris's POV

I wake up to the lovely sound (note the sarcasm) of Caleb yelling through the door. "Beatrice! Wake up, you have 20 minutes until we need to be at school!" _Dammit_.

I yell back, "Caleb, shut up before I shut you up!" I hear him grumbling and stomping back down the stairs. I shrug. He'll live.

Caleb is my annoying, 10-month-older brother. He's a really big nerd, always spouting these random facts that nobody cares about and are all things that happened millions of years ago. I roll my eyes even though he can't see and get out of bed.

I get ready as quickly as I can. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Beatrice "Tris" Prior, also known as Six, actress and singer/songwriter. I don't mean to brag, but I am _super_ famous. I've traveled all around the world from a young age (3), acting and performing. I've starred in several movies, helped start numerous well-known bands, and kick-started a bunch of very famous singers.

And now I'm attending high school in Chicago. Not as myself as course; I'd be recognized within 5 minutes! No, I'm going as Bea Wright, my mother's maiden name. I want regular friends, friends who love me for me. **(A/N: Anyone get that reference? No? PM me if you know!)** Caleb is going as Cal, because everyone knows 'Caleb' is the name of Tris "Six" Prior's brother. We just moved from New York.

I stand in front of my mirror and admire myself. I'm not vain, but if it was _your_ reflection in the mirror, you'd probably be pretty pleased with yourself! I have waist-length shiny blonde hair, clear peaches-and-cream skin, and startling blue-grey eyes. My figure is nothing to be proud of, although my mother, Natalie Prior, renowned fashion designer and model, says I have a bubble butt and a slight hourglass figure, perfect for modeling.

Oh yeah, I model too. I'm a Victoria's Secret angel. Of course, I can't go like this, because right now I look _exactly_ like Six Prior. I pop in ice-blue contacts and don a slightly wavy, black wig that goes to my "bubble butt". Now I'm Bea Wright.

I put on an outfit slightly resembling the one I wore the first time I performed live onstage (age 4). I took this test during the summer to determine my "faction". I got 3 results, which Tori, the test administrator, said had never happened before. Apparently I'm rare? Whatever, I knew that already!

My parents were in Abnegation, but I'm not selfless enough for that.

I chose Dauntless, so I dress all in black, the faction's color. I don't know much about the factions. Oh well, I'll just have someone to tell me when I get to school.

I look at myself in the mirror. I have on a black, knee-length skirt, a skin-tight, black shirt, a black leather jacket (with lots of zippers and feathers coming off the shoulders), and low heeled, clunky boots, since I learned the hard way that I can't wear high hells without breaking both ankles! **(A/N: Yes, I meant to write that!)** I put on my HOPE necklace. I got it after Eric. It stands for Hold On, Pain Ends.

The entire outfit was designed by my mother. It's one of the most popular outfits in the world, being made by Natalie Prior _and_ since it replicates the fashion in which I dressed for my performance.

I flip my (now) black hair and wink my (now) icy blue eyes at my reflection and slide downstairs on the polished banisters. Yes, I get them polished _just_ for this reason! I stick my fingers in my mouth and emit a high-pitched whistle, signaling Caleb that I'm ready, then walk outside and hop in the driver seat of my shiny, black (duh) Ferrari 458 Italia, which I got just for going to school. Wow, we are crazy rich! I never really noticed, just took it for granted. Jeez, that makes me sound stuck-up.

Caleb comes out, dressed in Erudite blue and looking handsome (but preppy). He has on blue slacks, a stiff white shirt, blue tie, and blue jacket. His wavy dirty-blonde hair has been slicked back, making him look like a little boy playing dress-up.

I stifle a laugh at his "going to work, honey" look. He glares at me. "Let's just go, Beatrice." He mumbles, getting in the passenger seat. I drive away, going 20 miles over the speed limit. Caleb has a death grip on the sides of his seat, his knuckles turning white. I laugh silently.

Suddenly I hear sirens and see blue and red lights flashing behind me. I roll my eyes, sigh, and pull over. The police officer stops behind me and comes over to my window, which I roll down. His badge says "Four" Eaton. He seems a bit young to be a police officer, but whatever floats his boat.

"Ma'am, do you realize how fast you were going?" He asks in a deep, kind of sexy voice. I roll my eyes again and his own widen. With anger? "Ma'am, I'm afraid I have to take you into the sta — "

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. In a low, dangerous voice I say, "Do you know who I am?" He shakes his head subtly, obviously confused. I take this opportunity to look him up and down. He has brown hair, cut so short it almost looks black, and a great body. I notice his uniform is snug enough I can see his six-pack. I look up at his face. His face is chiseled, his jaw strong, but what I really notice are his eyes. They are so deep-set, his eyelashes touch just below his brows. And the color! They are a deep blue, almost magically so, like the ocean in Hawaii at sunset. They also look sort of familiar. They sparkle like they just seen something amusing, but behind that façade, I see well-concealed pain. I wonder what could have caused that.

He speaks then, and I was so deep in thought that I jump. "Miss, I need to see your I.D." I almost laugh, but I decided that it wouldn't be taken kindly.

"Which I.D.?" I ask flirtatiously, "The fake one or the real one?" His eyes widened again. Caleb nudged my arm, silently telling me to give him the real one.

"Ma'am, do you realize that having a false I.D. is punishable by law?" He asks. I sigh.

"Yes, but I believe I can get away with it," I say. I suddenly realize that I'm enjoying this. Poor guy...he's so confused, it's amusing!

Officer Eaton shakes his head. "Miss, please follow me to the station. Mr. Wu will take care of this." I laugh silently as I recognize the familiar last name. This newbie police officer will probably be bewildered. I nudge Caleb, smiling. He understands, and laughs out loud.

I drive behind the police car. "Tris, we're late!" Caleb says, looking at his watch. "I've never been late before!"

I chuckle, "Relax, Cal. It's not the end of the world." But then I wonder, _what if it was...for him?_

10 minutes later, we arrive at the station and I silently follow Four Eaton inside. Caleb stays in the car.

I suddenly register where I've heard the name 'Eaton' before. Whoa.

That's when I remember the _name_ of Marcus Eaton's son. And _who_ his son was. And _who_ Marcus Eaton was. He collaborated with my father for a few years before the beginning of my career.

His son was also my best friend for a while in New York. Then we broke off our friendship when I found out he was moving away from me.

 **** Flashback:**

 _Little Tris (age 7) and Little Tobias (age 9) in New York at their apartment building._

 _"_ _Bea, I have to go on a trip," Tobias said. "I've known for a month. We leave tomorrow. And we're staying for a couple months." He looks ashamed, just as he should be._

 _I am shocked and angry. How could he do this to me? I thought we were best friends! Best friends don't keep secrets like this!_

 _I slap him. He puts a hand to his right cheek. It turns light pink like he's blushing or sunburned. I know better. I glare at him, "I can't_ believe _you, Tobias Eaton!" He winces, both from the slap and because he knows I only call him by his full name when I'm pissed at him._

 _"_ _Bea, I'm sorry I have to leave – "He starts, but I interrupt him._

 _"_ _Oh, it's not the leaving part I'm mad about," I say sarcastically. He winces again, "It's the part where you didn't tell me, your best frie – "He stops me and effectively shuts me up by kissing me, not on the cheek like his brotherly pecks, a real kiss, soft and warm, on my lips. He pulls away, leaving me gasping for air and looking like a fish, opening and closing my mouth._

 _"_ _Sorry," he says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I just wanted to tell you, I love you, Beatrice Prior. Don't ever forget that."_

 _I'm still in shock, so I think I said something along the lines of: "Uh—buh—hmm—wha — " I know, my language skills are great right?_

 _Tobias laughs his warm, caressing laugh. He cups my cheek and does it again. This time I think I manage: "Mmm, Toby, don't go...humma—bubba..." Yep, still working on that English!_

 _"_ _Promise me that we'll give our hearts to only each other." He says, almost pleading, almost demanding._

 _"_ _I promise," I say, sobbing a little._

 _"_ _Always," Toby says, quoting our favorite book._

 _"_ _Always." I say._

 _"_ _Forever," he says, not just quoting, but making it our own._

 _I smile through my tears. "Always and forever," I repeat._

 **End Flashback ****

I never saw Toby since then. Until now. I can't believe he lied to me. Maybe I'll never reveal myself. It would be payback.

I researched Marcus Eaton, using Uncle George's Chief of Police profile. And you'll never believe what secret I found out on that search!

 **A/N: Does anyone know what dirt Tris found out about Marcus Eaton? And what does "who love me for me" mean? It's from a movie! PM me if you know the answer and I'll do a shoutout to the first person who knows!**

 **Can you guess who Eric is? Shoutout to the first correct answer.**

 **Please R/R!**

 **Love ya!**

 **4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Four's POV

I woke up at 5:45 A.M. and decided to get up. I'm kind of a morning person, unlike any of my friends. Once I woke up at this time to find my "father" in a drunken stupor, yelling and stumbling around, picking up the dishes my mother had inherited on their wedding day and throwing them at the wall. Ever since then my brain has had this internal clock that forces me to get up really early.

I get up and dress as quickly and silently as I can. I tiptoe downstairs and out the front door, thankfully without being caught. I hop in my police car, a Jaguar. I've been a police officer for 3 years, which made me the youngest at age 18.

It's the coolest car at school, making me the 'It Guy'. All girls want me; all guys want to be me. It's slightly annoying, since I have all these sluts hanging on my arms in class and the hallways. The good part is: it grants me and my friends instant access to any exclusive parties, even college ones. I can get any girl that I want, but I've never found one I want _._ They all just want me, my popularity, and my money.

My father, Marcus Eaton, is the mayor. I get lots of privileges at school – they don't say anything if I'm late, or even if I play hooky – and we're rich.

I have this 'Bad Boy' status at school, but it's just a rumor. Sure, I play around with girls a lot, but I've never done anything... _serious._ I guess I'm waiting for the perfect girl. I've given up looking for her and just satisfied my – slightly more innocent – needs with the prostitutes.

I look back at my 3 story house as I drive away and let out a sigh of relief. _Free for another day._

I head to the gym and work out for an hour, then change into my blue police uniform. I'm driving towards the police station to see if they need my help on the computers or something, when I see a – gorgeous – black Ferrari go by, at least 20 miles over the speed limit. I'm jealous of whoever is driving that car. _Bastard._ I have the most expensive car in town...until now.

I immediately put on my lights and siren, and go racing after the black car. The guy looks in his rearview mirror and pulls over. But before he does, I see his shoulders rise up in an obvious sigh.

I pull over behind them, and get out. As I approach the window, I notice that the driver is a girl _._ Wow, I didn't know girls could drive like that! I thought they were all _careful_ and stuff.

"Ma'am, do you realize how fast you were going?" I ask in my low, deep, "Four" voice. The girl rolls her eyes. My own widen in shock. _Did this_...girl... _just roll her eyes at me, the legendary Four, son of the mayor while I was using my scary voice?!_ My best friend (and biggest pain in the ass, although his younger brother, Uriah, is a close second), Zeke, says that anyone I used my "Four" voice on would wet their pants. What the hell, who is this girl? Whoever she is, I already don't like her.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I have to take you into the sta — "I begin, but the girl cuts me off abruptly with an arch wave of her hand, which, for some reason, I notice is slender and pale, but with hard calluses, like she works hard.

"Do you know who I am?" She questions in a low, don't-mess-with-me voice. Confused, I shake my head. She takes my hesitation as an opportunity to look me up and down. I almost smirk and say, _like what you see?_ I decide not to go against her 'caution, danger' tone, and keep quiet.

I speak suddenly, and she must have been in deep thought, because she jumps. "Miss, I need to see your I.D." I notice her stifle a laugh, but I don't know what she would find funny about being pulled over by me. She must just have moved here, if she doesn't know and recognize me.

"Which I.D.?" The girl asks, obviously flirting, "The fake one or the real one?" My eyes widen again. I see the passenger – a handsome, kind of preppy-looking blond kid – nudge her. I wonder what that means. Not to flirt with me, or not to tease me?

"Ma'am, do you realize that having a false I.D. is punishable by law?" I ask. The girl sighs, clearly irritated.

"Yes, but I believe I can get away with it," she says. What the heck? Even _I_ can't have a fake I.D.!

I shake my head gravely. "Miss, please follow me to the station. Mr. Wu will take care of this." She silently laughs, elbowing the guy next to her. He must understand what the jab meant, because he laughs aloud. I wonder what they think is so funny. This situation is not funny; in fact, for them, it will result in a ticket.

I get back in my car, and signal them to follow me. I lead them to the station. 10 minutes later, we arrive, and I silently lead the girl inside. The guy stays in the car.

I rake my eyes over her approvingly. She's not exactly _pretty,_ per say, but she has a certain charm.

She has ice-blue eyes that seem to stare into my soul and pull out my deepest, darkest secrets. I shiver slightly. Her hair is jet-black, slightly wavy, but it looks natural, instead of looking like she'd tortured her hair with curling irons and goopy products. I admire that. Her figure is petite, like my teen crush, Tris "Six" Prior (which no one except Zeke knows about), and she has small, feminine curves that she hasn't flaunted in my face once since I pulled her over. She is at least a foot shorter than me. She doesn't seem like a slut, for which I'm thankful.

For some reason, she reminds me of Bea. I sadly reminisce. I remember when I told her we were going on a trip. I can't believe Marcus made me leave her. Right after I told her I loved her. Marcus made me throw away her contacts, which – stupidly – I hadn't memorized. I wonder how and where she is now.

I ponder about who the blond kid with her was. I bet he's her boyfriend. I feel a pang of jealousy rush through me, directed at the guy. Why do I feel so protective about her? I just met her, and I don't even know her name!

I can almost hear the gears in her head working. I bet she's thinking about how to get out of getting a ticket and a fine. I wonder how much Chief of Police, Mr. Wu, will fine her! And I realize that I can't wait to find out.

 **A/N: Do you know how much Mr. Wu will fine her? And why did she laugh when she heard his name? PM me if you know! I'll do a shoutout to the first person who knows!**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **Please R/R! Love ya!**

 **4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter: Here comes the shiny butter knife, I'm gonna make one of you my wife! (sung to the tune of Peter Cottontail)**

 **The girls: AHHHH! *they all run away***

 **The guys: OVER MY DEAD BODY!**

 **Peter: *shrugs* I'm sure that can be arranged...**

 **Me: Everyone, shut your traps right now or I'll make you all fall in love with the wrong person: Shauna and Uriah *they scream*, Marlene and Will *they scream*, Four and Peter *they look at one another and simultaneously kill themselves*, Tris and Al *Al kisses Tris then pushes her into the Chasm*, and Christina and Lynn *Christina screams, Lynn hits her over the head with a stiletto***

 **Me: Wow, Lynn, I didn't know you had any use for high heels!  
Lynn: *hits me over the head with the stiletto***

 **Me: *blood pours out of my head* I don't own Lynn, thank God!**

Chapter Three: Tris's POV

Four leads me into the waiting area of the station. My mind is having trouble processing the not-so-false rumors I learned about Marcus Eaton. I realize that this information could be useful. Even _priceless_.

I flutter my eyelashes at Four. "So, what school do you go to?" I ask, in a sweet voice. I control the honey so I don't come across as one of those, well... _slutty_ , sluts I've seen.

He glares at me. "And what makes you think that you can talk to me?" He says in his 'scary' voice. I almost snigger.

"Oh, honey," I say teasingly, "Any guy would count himself lucky to talk to me." I'm not kidding, some guys faint when I so much as look at them!

Just then, another officer pokes his head out of a room and says, "Mr. Wu is ready to see you, Miss Wright."

I smile, nod graciously, and get up without a second glance at "Four" Eaton. I walk into the room swishing my hips, but I feel Four get up and follow me. Rats! I'd hoped that this would be a nice, quiet family reunion.

 **A/N: Anyone see that coming? Ha! I think I'll be alternating between Tris and Four's POV, maybe with some of the other character's POVs too, just to spice things up. Sorry the chapter was so short. I'll give you one more, just to be fair!**

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **Love you guys, thank you so much! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mary Andrew, gracias por corregir eso. Lo siento, soy nuevo en Fanfiction, así que todavía estoy aprendiendo cómo funciona. De nuevo, gracias por notarlo. (Did I get that right? Sorry, I just used Google Translate.)**

 **~ 4ever**

Chapter Four: (ironically) Four's POV

I lead the girl into the waiting room of the station. She sits down across from me and flutters her eyelashes. "So, what school do you go to?" She asks in a falsely sweet voice.

I glare at her. "And what makes you think that you can talk to me?" I question in my pee-your-pants "Four" voice.

"Oh, honey," she teases, "Any guy would count himself lucky to talk to me." Huh? I mean, she's not ugly, in fact she's sort of cute – _whoa, Four, back up!_ – in that girl-next-door kind of way. I admire the fact that she has the courage to stand up to me, especially when I'm using my "Four" voice.

Amar, my trainer, pokes his head out of Mr. Wu's office. "Mr. Wu is ready to see you, Miss Wright." He says. I haven't heard the name before, so I assume she's new in town.

Wright smiles, nods politely, and gets up without another look at me. Wow, this girl has some nerve! She walks into the office swishing her hips. Yep, a lot of nerve, considering she's going to get at _least_ a $100 fine!

I get up and follow her closely. She stands in front of the desk, a smile threatening to burst on her face. I don't understand, why does she think this is funny? I sit in front of Mr. Wu's desk.

"Ah, Bea, what trouble have you gotten into this time?" He asks, turning around in his swivel chair. Bea? Is that her name? And how does he know? Does he keep tabs on everyone in this town? Wow, that's creepy!

"Hi, Uncle George!" The girl – Bea – chirps happily.

 **A/N: Did anyone guess what I was going to do there? If you did, congratulations! Is anyone still reading this Fanfiction?**

 **Again, sorry for the short chapter. I gave you 2, but they were both really short. I'm going to try to update every couple days. Please don't get mad if I don't post for a week though, my schedule is a bit hectic right now. Does anyone need a beta? Sorry if that sounded desperate...it's past my bedtime. *yawns* Good night!**

 **Please review! Love ya!**

 **~ 4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mary Andrew, eres mi colector de errores! Gracias por notar eso y dejarme saber. Espero que puedas entender este mensaje. De nuevo, muchas gracias.**

 **~ 4ever**

Chapter Five: (Still) Four's POV

My mind is whirling. Mr. Wu, _the_ Chief of Police, is – Bea – Wright's _uncle_?! Shit (aki mushrooms). I could lose my job for bringing her in! Jesus, this girl could probably get away with murdering someone!

"Bea, what did you do this time?" Mr. Wu repeats. Bea smirks, which somehow made her pretty – whoa, what?! – feminine features look sinister and kinda badass.

"I _might_ have been going _slightly_ over the speed limit," she says, smoothing her smirk into an innocent expression.

At this, I explode. "SHE WAS GOING 25 MILES OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!" I yell, startling Bea, but not even ruffling Mr. Wu.

"Mr. Eaton, won't you please take a seat?" He says, not even really asking, just stating. "Bea happens to be my favorite niece — "

Bea interrupts him. "I'm your _only_ niece!" He pauses and restarts.

"Yes, Bea is my favorite – and only – niece, and I'm not going to give her a ticket."

"Why?" I ask, "Is it because she spent all her money on that ridiculous car?" Mr. Wu glares at me.

"No..." He says slowly, clearly trying to decide whether to tell me something that is obviously important.

"What is it, Mr. Wu?" I ask, "You can tell me anything, you know that. I've worked here for 3 years; don't you trust me?" Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Bea shocked by how long I've been a police officer. Whatever, anyone from this town knows that.

"Four, it's not about _me_ trusting you, it's about _Bea_ trusting you enough to tell you..."

 **A/N: Will Bea tell him? Or will she keep it, and Four's secret, just that...a secret? What do you think she'll do?**

 **Please review! I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **Love ya!**

 **4ever**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Tris's POV

 **A/N: Haha, anyone get that? Don't mind me, I have a weird sense of humor. I would like to thank everyone who has read, followed, reviewed, and favorited this** **fanfiction. You guys make my day!**

 **Back to the story!**

"Hi, Uncle George!" I chirp. I see Four's jaw nearly fall off. I laugh inwardly.

"Bea...what did you do this time?" He asks. He's referring to all the other times I've been in trouble. Not in trouble with the law, just around the house.

Like this one time I was baking pies (age 6), and I decided to mix a Super Duper Jumbo Boomer firecracker in it. I blew the roof of the house off! Literally.

Or the time when I had a friend over (age 4). We went into the basement and painted. Well, we _thought_ we'd painted. We ended up painting the easel, our clothes, the walls, the stairs, and the bathroom, where we'd tried to wash off all our guilty evidence.

I smirk as I remember the punishments. For the firecracker, I had to pay for the roof (which was _really_ expensive, like $10,000! It took my allowance for almost a year! Yeah, I know, I get $1000 a month for allowance.) **A/N: I have no idea how much it really costs, but they're rich and they have a big house.**

For the painting, I had to clean the entire basement. Ok, so I know it makes me sound spoiled, but seriously, our basement is huge! I think they felt sorry for me, because they let me off after an hour.

"I _might_ have been going _slightly_ over the speed limit," I say, changing my smirk into a neutral expression, which unfortunately/fortunately, is super innocent.

When I say this, Four explodes. "SHE WAS GOING 25 MILES OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!" He yells, which makes me jump, but doesn't even bother Uncle George. He must be used to people yelling.

"Mr. Eaton, won't you please take a seat?" He says, not asking, just telling him to. "Bea happens to be my favorite niece — "

I interrupt him. "I'm your _only_ niece!" He stops and starts again.

"Yes, Bea happens to be my favorite – and only – niece, and I'm not going to give her a ticket."

"Why?" Four asks, shooting daggers at me, "Is it because she spent all her money on that ridiculous car?" I see Uncle George glaring at Four. _Go, George!_ Wow, I should get used to people yelling at me and teasing/insulting me. I'm not Six Prior anymore...I'm Bea Wright, a shy, quiet, modest girl.

"No..." He says, pausing. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it, Mr. Wu?" Four asks, "You can tell me anything, you know that. I've worked here for 3 years; don't you trust me?" I'm unable to keep a surprised expression at how long he's been a police officer. Wow, he doesn't seem out of his teens yet. He must have started really young.

"Four, it's not about _me_ trusting you, it's about _Bea_ trusting you enough to tell you..." He trails off, glancing at me. "Do you know who she is?"

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you like it. It always brings a smile to my face when I think about people reading my stories.**

 **I have yet to come up with a steady updating system. Please let me know whether you're enjoying my writing.**

 **Please review!**

 **~ 4ever**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Four's POV

What the heck? Why is everyone asking who Bea is? I don't know her and I'm pretty sure no one else in the world does either. I mean, who would waste time on this nobody?

I notice Tris nod almost imperceptibly to Mr. Wu. Wha—? She turns to me, meeting my gaze. Her eyes are weird; they seem to be looking right through me. I look away. _Damn_. I just surrendered to this... _girl!_

She takes a deep breath, "Do you know who Six Prior is?" _Dayumm. Do I ever!_ She looks at me weirdly. _Did I say that out loud?_ "Yes, you did." She says. I really need to stop thinking out loud. "Have you ever met her?" I wonder where this is going.

"No..." I say slowly, "But I would really like to!"

Bea smiles. "I think I could arrange that," she says, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I am amazed. This girl must be pretty important to have contact with Six Prior!

"Whoa, you mean I could actually meet _Six Prior?!_ " She nods enthusiastically.

"But I'm pretty sure you already have." What? Suddenly I notice Mr. Wu isn't in his chair anymore. I feel his hands over my eyes. I hear some moving around. I wonder what Bea is doing.

Mr. Wu drops his hands and in front of me stands a goddess. _Six Prior._ I can't believe it. No wonder she could get away with driving 25 miles over the speed limit. No wonder she can have a fake I.D. No wonder Mr. Wu was sought after by police stations from all over the world. No wonder she has a more expensive car than me.

But I'm not jealous. I mean, she's famous and has worked hard all her life. I guess that's how her hands are calloused. She plays every instrument known to man, and some that she made herself!

"Surprise?" She says, smiling. Oh God, that smile! Now what do I call her? I ask this aloud. "Umm, I can't have you tell _anyone_ , because then Er, I mean, the paparazzi will find out somehow, so call me Bea when we're around people. You can call me Tris if we're alone."

Mr. Wu interrupts. "Tris, I believe Four goes to your school." He turns to me, "You're a senior, right?" I nod mutely. Why won't my voice work? "Perhaps you would show Tris around?" I nod again. "Tris is a junior with all AP classes."

I finally find my voice, "She has all AP classes?" I'm unable to keep the amazement out of my voice. No one, not even the smartest Erudite, has more than half of their classes be AP; the classes are hard enough as they are! She _must_ be Erudite. No one else is that smart!

Mr. Wu's voice cuts through my musing. "Four, she chose Dauntless, so could you please show her around?" Wow, a smart Dauntless? Unheard of!

Sheesh, if this got out, I'd be even more popular! I'd have been the first person to meet her, and the person who showed _Six Prior_ around!

 _Could she be?_ No, I was told I was rare. _But could she?_

 **A/N: I know all of you know what he's thinking. I noticed that my other fanfic, Alexandra Eaton, is much more popular than this one.**

 **Don't worry, this story is going to get more interesting. I never have a story without a backstory and an idea of where it's going.**

 **Let me know if you want me to continue this fanfic or put it on hiatus and focus on Alexandra Eaton.**

 **Please review! Love ya!**

 **~ 4ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so I guess I'm not going to put this fanfic on hiatus. People apparently view it a lot.**

 **Can we please get to 7 reviews and 675 views? Pretty please with sugar and whipped cream and a maraschino cherry on top?**

 **Thank you!**

 **~ 4ever**

Chapter Eight: Tris's POV

Wow, Four's reaction was priceless! I just hope he doesn't let the cat out of the bag.

I stand up, "May I go to school now, Uncle George?" I ask, trying to keep annoyance out of my voice. "I'm already late on the first day of school; I don't want to miss any more classes than absolutely necessary."

Uncle G. nods assent absentmindedly, already tuning me out. He takes his job _waaay_ too seriously! I motion Four towards the door, not wanting to disturb George anymore than we already have. I put my wig back on and pop my contacts back in. Four mutely follows me outside to our cars. Caleb jumps out and hugs me. "What happened?" He asks.

I grin, "Nice family reunion and a broach of disguise." I jerk my thumb over my shoulder at Four.

Caleb turns to him and says, "Don't mess with Bea or else. Also don't even _think_ about telling anyone about Bea being Six Prior." I can tell Four is not scared, and with good reason. Caleb is, may I say it, _puny_ , and Four is, well...muscular and probably pretty strong.

I bet we'd be fairly well matched. I've taken martial arts and self-defense for nearly 8 years. I wonder what the physical activities of Dauntless are.

I get back in my car and tell Caleb to get back in too. I pull out of the police station parking lot and in my rearview mirror I see Four get in his car. He follows us like a lovesick puppy. I know he's going to the same school, but he's annoying me.

I speed up and roll down the windows. I turn on the radio and blast my song, _Shower._ **(In real life, by Becky G. I do not own it, unfortunately :(** **. You should listen to it!)** I start singing along:

 _I don't know it's just something about ya_

 _Got me feeling like I can't be without ya_

 _Anytime someone mention your name_

 _I be feeling as if I'm around ya_

 _Ain't no words to describe you, baby_

 _All I know is that you take me high_

 _Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_

 _'Cuz I can't get you out my mind_

 _Think of you when I'm going to bed_

 _When I wake up, think of you again_

 _You are my homey, lover, and friend_

 _Exactly why_

 _You light me up inside, like the Fourth of July_

 _Whenever you're around_

 _I always seem to smile_

 _And people ask me how_

 _Well, you're the reason why_

 _I'm dancing in the mirror, and singing in the shower_

 _Ladadee, ladada, ladada_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _Ladadee, ladada, ladada_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _All I want, all I need is your lovin'_

 _Baby, you make me hot like an oven_

 _Since you came, you know what I've discovered?_

 _Baby, I don't need me another_

I turn off the radio and pull into the parking lot of the school. I look up at the name since I don't remember.

 **CADEA: Faction High**

 **Candor, Amity, Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation**

Four pulls in behind me. We park next to one another. We all get out and Four leads us to the office. The halls are empty, not surprising since it's the middle of second period.

We arrive at the office and Four opens the door for me. Wow, a gentleman! "Nice singing, _Bea._ " He whispers in my ear. His warm breath tickles my neck. I shiver. "You sounded almost like...Six Prior."

I really hope he doesn't squeal. Oh well, if he seems like he's going to, there's always...Plan B.

 **A/N: Can you guess what "Plan B" is? Review and tell me if you think you know! First correct answer gets a shoutout in the next chapter and gets to choose the next song Tris – or any of the other characters – sings.**

 **Peace out. Please review! Love y'all!**

 **4ever**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Four's POV

I kind of tune everything out until we reach the car. I'm still starstruck. Then the blond kid pipes up, "Don't mess with Bea or else. Also don't even _think_ about telling anyone about Bea being Six Prior." I'm not the least bit fazed. I could probably take both of these pipsqueaks, even if one of them is Six Prior, one-handed.

Six, uh, Tris, I mean, _Bea_ gets in her stupid, uber expensive car and drives off. I hop in my not-most-expensive-car-anymore Jaguar and drive after her. I'm pretty much tailing her, and she must have gotten annoyed because she slams the accelerator and takes off, blasting a song from her latest album, _Shower_.

We both drive into Faction High's parking lot and park beside one another. I lead her to the office and let her go in ahead of me. I go after her and let go of the door on the sandy-haired guy.

"Nice singing, _Bea_." I whisper in her ear. I feel her shiver. "You sounded almost like...Six Prior." I can't wait to let the cat – or name – out of the bag!

"Hello," says Tori, who is the secretary except during 4th and 7th period. She teaches Music and Art. "Name?" Wow, she sounds even more bored than usual!

"Tris Prior," Bea says, "But I'm going to school here under the name Bea Wright." Tori nods and hands Tris her schedule. She looks expectantly at the blond guy.

"Caleb Prior," he says. For some reason, I feel relieved that's he's related to Tris. Tori hands him his schedule, then waves us away. She doesn't like her secretary job very much, as pretty much anyone could tell.

I look over Tris's shoulder at her schedule. Sure enough, all advanced classes.

First Period: AP English (Mekhi Phifer) **(I didn't know Max's last name, so I used the actor's name instead. Sorry)**

Second Period: AP Calculus (Jeanine Matthews)

Third Period: AP History (Hana Pedrad)

Fourth Period: Advanced Art (Tori Wu)

Lunch

Fifth Period: AP Chemistry (Jeanine Matthews)

Sixth Period: Gym (Amar Asfour) **(Didn't know Amar's last name either so I looked up Arabic last names and chose one that fit XD)**

Seventh Period: Advanced Music (Tori Wu)

Sheesh, this girl is smart! The bell rings, signaling the end of second period. Tris pats her wig, making sure none of her real color is showing. She looks at me with her (fake, but still pretty) ice blue eyes. "Are they still in?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say. Kids start pouring out of the classrooms. Tris is so tiny, she almost gets swept away, but I hold her arm and maneuver my way over to my friends. "Guys, this is T-Bea." Fudge, I almost said her real name. Oopsies!

"Hi, Bea," Uriah says cheerfully. He has his arm slung around Marlene's shoulders.

"You finally got together!" I blurt. Bea looks confused, so I explain. "They've been crushing on one another for 3 years, then started flirting a couple months ago." Marlene blushes. Bea nods.

Zeke introduces Bea to the gang, pointing at everyone as he says their names. "Bea, the one who looks like me – only slightly less handsome – is my brother Uriah; Uriah's arm is around Blondie, who's real name is Marlene; Blabbermouth over there is Christina; the straw-haired dude next to her is Will; Shaved Head is Lynn; this Beauty here next to – "

"The Beast," I interrupt. Zeke glares at me.

"As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, this Beauty here next to me is Shauna, Lynn's older sister; Teddy Bear over there is Al; and you've already met Four."

Everyone glares at Zeke for the nicknames, and Bea tries not to laugh. Uriah punches Zeke on the arm. "Everyone knows that _I'm_ the more handsome brother!" He whines. The entire gang rolls their eyes. We're all used to it.

Zeke continues, "Me and Shauna are dating, Christina and Will are dating, Marlene and Uri are dating, Four is dating this *cough cough* slutty *cough cough* girl named Nita, and the singles are Lynn, who is a lesbian and proud of it, and Al." Bea smiles and nods again. I glare at Zeke. He just shrugs and turns back to Bea.

"Are you single?" He asks.

Bea shakes her head. A rush of jealousy. Why is this happening? Why does it bother me so much that she has a boyfriend? "I, uh, promised my heart to someone from back home." Huh, why does that sound familiar?

"So what class do you all have next?" Bea asks. They all pull out their schedules, which are already crumpled and torn.

"Geometry," Zeke and Shauna say. They look at one another and kiss, which quickly escalates into a full on make-out session. Bea and Uriah pull them apart.

"Get a room, guys!" Uriah says. "Oh yeah, I have AP history." Bea smiles.

"Me too!" They high-five. Marlene looks slightly jealous, because her chestnut curls hair and green eyes aren't as spectacular as Bea's wavy, jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes, even though it's fake. Then Uriah turns around and kisses Marlene, which makes the jealous expression disappear as quickly as it came.

"I have AP history too," Christina pipes up. Will looks disappointed.

"Aww, babe, I have AP science next," he says. Wow, he's smart too.

"Regular history," Lynn, Al, and Marlene say. Everyone looks at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask. Then I realize what they want. "Oh, I'm AP history too." Bea and Christina are already talking, probably about bras and makeup. Suddenly she squeals and says something I can't hear to Christina.

Christina yells, "WE'RE GOING TO BE BESTIES!" I see Bea cover her ears. For a famous, stuck-up girl, she's smart.

I decide this is probably the perfect time to put my plan in action. "Hey guys, can I have your attention?"

They all turn and look at me. Tris included. "Guess who Bea _really_ is?" I can't keep the glee out of my voice. Tris looks horrified, and really, really scared. I smirk. "Bea here is none other than– "

Bea launches her tiny body at me. I'm cut off as she lands on top of me. Everyone in the hallway stops and stares. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" She hisses in my ear, so quietly that no one else can hear.

The smirk is stuck on my face. "I'm outing you," I say, just as quietly. Her eyes widen. Good. This blonde bimbo is getting what she rightfully deserves.

Then her expression changes, into one of determination. I see revenge in her eyes. She leans in and whispers...

 **A/N: Oh, I am** ** _cruel!_** **Sorry, not sorry! You'll just have to find out next time, if I decide to update ever again. *laughs wickedly***

 **I understand that you probably hate me now, but please review, follow, and favorite! Helpful criticism is greatly appreciated!**

 **Love you and thank you all so much!**

 **~ 4ever**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Tris's POV

This guy who's name I learned later is Zeke, because he introduced everyone except himself, starts naming people.

Marlene has long brunette curls hair, beautiful green eyes, and tan skin that suggests she spent the summer in Hawaii or Florida.

Uriah, like Zeke, has caramel-colored skin, and chocolate brown eyes. His arm is draped over Marlene's shoulder. I envy them their relationship. Someday I hope someone will look at me that adoringly.

Shauna has curly brown hair, brown eyes and light skin.

Lynn looks like a Mini-Shauna, only with a half-shaved head. The hair on the left half is long and wavy.

Al really does look like a teddy bear, large and soft. He has floppy brown hair and brown eyes.

Christina sort of looks like a female Uriah. She has light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder length, kind of choppy dark brown hair.

Will _is_ kinda straw-haired, but he and Christina look so cute together, everyone just ignores it. He has blond hair and sky-blue eyes.

Everyone starts talking about what class they have next. Christina pulls me to the side. "Bea, I saw you eyeing Four. Please stay away from him; he's bad news." I'm confused. He seemed stuck-up, but not like Eric. **(Guess why she compared Four to Eric. First correct answer gets a shoutout next chapter!)**

"What do you mean?" I ask. She looks around, making sure Four couldn't hear. "He has the reputation of a heartthrob and heartbreaker. It's rumored that he's slept with more than half of the school." I'm astonished. "No one knows if it's true," she continues.

"I'm pretty good at reading people, and he didn't seem to have that personality. Instead, it seemed that he's been through a lot, and is scared of people finding out, so he pushes everyone away and starts these rumors himself."

Christina looks shocked. "That's almost exactly what Zeke said!" She exclaims. "He's Four's best friend, and Four tells him pretty much everything. The only things Zeke hasn't found out, although points for trying repeatedly, is what Four's real name is, and how big he is!"

I squeal in disgust – really, Tris? – and say, "Gross!"

Christina squeals too. "WE'RE GOING TO BE BESTIES!" She yells. I cover my ears.

"Really, Chrissy?" I ask, "Did you _have_ to do that?" She grins and nods furiously.

Just then, Four says, "Hey guys, can I have your attention?" The whole gang turns to him. I look at him, wondering what he's going to announce. "Guess who Bea _really_ is?" I hear the maniacal glee in his voice. I can tell he's enjoying this immensely.

My face twists in grief, horror, frustration at myself for trusting him. "Bea here is none other than – "He gets no further, because I launch myself at him.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" I hiss in his ear. I am furious. I haven't been this angry and sad since he moved away. At least he kissed me that time to appease my anger!

"I'm outing you," he says smugly. I feel my eyes widen. How could he do this? I trusted him!

Time for Plan B...

I lean in and whisper... "How's the back... _Tobias_?" Now his eyes widen. He looks scared. I can see tears hinting at the corners of his eyes. I almost feel bad. _Almost_. He brought this upon himself.

"H-how do you kn-know?" He stutters.

I smirk. "I researched your father. Remember, blondes aren't as dumb as they look." Everyone in the hallway is just watching our exchange. I lean in again and say, "I won't tell anyone about Marcus if you don't let it slip that I'm Six. Deal?" He nods. I get off his chest and reach out a hand to help him. He takes it and I pull him up. He wipes his eyes.

The gang approaches us. Silence. Then:

Uriah: Did you just make Four _cry_?!

Zeke: Damn girl, tell me how you did that!

Christina: OMG! (she continues to scream, but I tune her out)

Everyone else: ...

"It's not a big deal," I say, glancing at Four. "Yes, Uriah, I _might_ have made Four tear up. Zeke, no I'm _not_ telling you what I said. Christina, SHUT UP! Everyone else, please don't just stand there." The hallway starts starts moving again.

Just then, a girl comes up to a still shell-shocked Four. I'm assuming – from Zeke's not-so-well-concealed comment – that this is Nita.

She's kind of cute(ish), but she has on _way_ too much makeup and _way_ too little clothes to be considered pretty. She has straight, dark brown hair to the middle of her back, brown doe eyes caked with eye shadow and mascara, pouty lips that she applied black lipstick to, a super curvy body, and she's barely wearing any clothes.

She has on a black, not just mini, but _micro_ -dress with geometric cutouts around the waist, thigh-high black fishnets that don't quite touch the bottom of the dress, and black stilettos.

I must admit, she's got the slutty, badass, Goth thing down. She's obviously Dauntless, but I think she took it a _bit_ too far.

She wraps her arms around Four's neck possessively. "Hey, babe," she says in a low, seductive voice.

Four smiles and turns to her. "Hey, Nita." He greets her, leaning down and capturing her lips with his. Why does this physically feel like a punch in the gut?

"No PDA!" Zeke shouts. I feel grateful.

"Let's get to class," Will says. Nita heads off to gym, complaining all the way. Four, Christina, Uriah, and I start off to History.

Yay.

 ***time skip to 4** **th** **period***

I hurry out of History, thankful that the class was over. Ms. Pedrad was a great teacher, but history is just so boring that no teacher, not even the best, could make us pay attention.

Next up, art!

After Tobias left and never came back or called, I learned to transfer my emotions into art. I'm pretty good at drawing and painting.

I walk into class and am immediately confronted by the sight of Zeke and Shauna eating one another's lips. I look around the room and notice the entire gang is here, all looking like they're going to be sick as they watch Zeke and Shauna suck face.

I march up to their table, sneaking up behind the couple. "NO PDA!" I shout, making everyone – who'd had their backs turned towards the door – jump. Well, except Lynn. Nothing seems to scare that girl.

"Jesus, Bea!" Zeke says, glaring at me. "Did you have to do that?"

"Yes," I say, putting my hands on my hips. "I had to make sure you had lips left after that make-out session." Everyone looks at me with gratitude. Shauna laughs.

"She's got us there, Zeke," she says, amusement still lingering in her voice. Zeke grumbles, but smiles too.

The teacher comes in. It's the secretary from the office, also known as Aunt Tori. She's Uncle G's sister older sister. "Hi, I'm Tori Wu. I have one rule, and one rule only." Everyone waits for the rule. " _Never_ call me Ms. Wu. It makes me feel old!" The entire class laughs. "You can call me Tori. I'm going to be your Music and Art teacher. Music is 7th period, so you'll be seeing me again before the end of the day."

She comes around the room, passing out sketchpads and pencils. "This sketchpad will be yours for the rest of the year. Do not lose it." I take the pad from her and smile thanks. "I would like you to draw something that is important to you. In black and white only, please. If you have your own art supplies, please use those. The school doesn't have much money left, so we encourage people to use their own things."

Cries of outrage fill the room. I'd read that this school had been here since the war ended, 87 years ago. **(I have no idea how long Divergent was set after the war. Please bear with my stupid errors.)** How could they be running out of money now, after all these years? It seems that everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Is Faction High going to close?" A girl, I think her name is Myra, voices the question on everyone's mind.

Tori smiles sadly, "We just don't have as many students enrolling here because the rates are getting higher, but we're only making them higher because we need the money. So you see, it's somewhat of a cruel circle. We think Faction High has about a year left." More protests from everyone in the room, even me. I haven't been here long, but it already feels like home.

People start suggesting fundraiser idea, but I'm lost in my own bubble. Tori claps her hands for attention, which effectively breaks my train of thought. "Let's please focus on the class. You can talk and brainstorm at lunch." Everyone stops talking and starts drawing. I look at my partner and notice it's Four. Great.

I get out my art supplies bag, which is the half the size of my backpack. Tori notices and comes over, "Wow, Bea, that is one big bag of art supplies! Are you good at drawing?" I shrug. I don't consider myself good, but I'm not an amateur, to say the least.

"I've been drawing ever since my best friend abandoned me." I say. Tori's eyes fill with sympathy.

I turn away from Four, letting my hair fall across my arm, making sure no one looks at my page, and draw Tobias. I can't color in his eyes, but I make them as expressive as I can. Then I draw my hidden tattoo, which I got on my 15th birthday. It's 3 ravens flying across my collarbone. Thankfully it's already black. The birds represent my family, Mom, Dad, and Caleb. I have another tattoo, which says "We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another."

The bell rings just before I draw the third raven. The gang gets up, but I stay seated, furiously scribbling on Caleb. Four pokes my arm. I brush him off, shading in the final wing. "There," I say, standing up. I notice the classroom is empty except the gang. "Where'd everyone go?" I ask, genuinely confused.

They all collapse in hysterics. "Bea, they left for lunch!" Uriah manages to get out between bursts of laughter. Oh. "We've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes!" Oh.

They finally stop laughing, but they're all holding their stomachs. I pack my bag and we head to lunch.

I brought my own food. I never eat that much because I'm a Victoria's Secret angel, but I can't tell them that. Everyone sits down at a table that is obviously the 'cool' table. I take out my apple and chomp into it. Everyone stares at me. "What?" I ask after I swallow. "Do I have something on my face?"

Christina points to my apple. "Is that all you're going to eat?" She asks incredulously. I nod.

"Why is that such a big deal?" I question. Everyone just keeps staring at me.

"Bea, you need more nutrition than just an apple," Marlene says with concern.

I shrug, "I don't eat much," I say, taking another bite. "I _can't_ eat that much." Silently, I add, _because I'm a Victoria's Secret Angel._

"Why?" The girls all ask. I look down at my apple.

"I can't tell you," I say, with some sadness. They are all so nice to me, but I still don't trust them enough with my secret.

Christina's POV:

Huh? Why can't she tell us? Is she anorexic or something? She has something to hide, and I'm determined to find out. If she's anorexic, maybe we can help one another.

Marlene's POV:

Ok, she's definitely keeping something from us. Something important. I really want to know, but it's her secret, so I'll let it slide. I hope she trusts us enough to tell us soon...

Shauna's POV:

Something's up... I smell a secret! I wonder what it is...

Uriah and Zeke's POV:

Yep, she has a secret. I wonder if it's funny. I hope I can tease her about it!

Will's POV:

I wonder if she's like Christina. I hope not. I mean, Christina could use someone to help her through it, but I don't want to wish anorexia on anyone.

Al's POV:

Damn, this girl is cute! She said she was single, but that she'd promised her heart to someone else. Oh well, I'll just have to convince her. I'm good at that.

I hope nothing serious is going on with her.

Four's POV:

Ok, I know she's an actress, but I don't think she has to watch her weight for that. I hope she isn't an anorexic. Why am I even thinking about her? I have a girlfriend!

Back to Tris's POV:

I hope they don't think something is wrong with me. I need to tell them soon or they'll never trust me again.

Suddenly a great idea pops into my head. I don't know why I didn't think of it before! I get up and run out of the cafeteria, throwing my still barely-touched apple in the garbage as I pass it.

I have the _perfect_ idea! I'll need to tell the gang before I plan this, though.

 **A/N: Do you know what Tris's plan is? Please review your thoughts! Correct answer gets a shoutout and gets to make up a new character.**

 **You get to choose gender, features, and personality. You can base your character off anyone in the world, yourself included.**

 **Longest chapter so far! 2213 words!**

 **Please review! Love you all and thank you so much for reading this story written by novice.**

 **~ 4ever**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Four's POV

Did we do something to make Tris upset? She just ran out of the cafeteria without even finishing her apple. I look around the table. Everyone seems just as confused as me.

"Why did Bea leave?" Marlene asks, "Did we make her uncomfortable? And dang, no wonder the girl is so thin! She hardly ate a thing!" The girls all nod in agreement.

"Do you think she's...?" Christina says. We all shrug. All of us know about her anorexia.

"Should we go find her?" Lynn asks. We all look at her. She never takes interest in anyone. She glares at us, "What? I happen to find her cute and amazing. So sue me!" Shauna laughs.

Why does it hurt when someone else likes Bea?

"I think we should," Al says timidly. Sheesh, this kid really needs to fill his confidence like he filled his shoulders! "I mean, what if she does something stupid?" We all glance at Christina, who's back is straight. Will told us that she'd cut a few times, but he'd gotten her to stop. "Sorry," he adds.

"S'okay," Christina mumbles. Will puts his arm around her.

"I think we should give her some time," I say, "but not enough to do something she'll regret. Maybe 15 minutes?" Everyone nods.

"But I think we should call her," Shauna says.

I shrug. "Sure."

I hope she tells these guys soon.

I hope she doesn't do anything life-threatening.

* * *

 **A/N: Oops, I just realized that this isn't the chapter where you find out what Tris's plan is. Sorry, not sorry!**

 **But, to be fair, I will let you have another chapter since this one is so short. Count yourselves lucky!**

 **~ 4ever**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok, here you go. You're welcome...**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE:

I call my mother. She picks up on the fifth ring. "Hello?" She asks, "Beatrice?" I groan inwardly. Only my family calls me Beatrice. I hate the name, so of course they call me that. I say Beatrice died when Tobias left. "Bea, what's wrong?" My mother. Oh yeah, I'm still on the phone with her.

I find my voice again, "Mum, Faction High is running out of money! They're going to close it!" I cry. She gasps.

"But...how can it? It's been there for several generations! Your _father and I_ went there, my _parents_ went there, and _their_ parents went there!" I nod before I realize she can't see me.

I find an empty room and quickly duck inside. "I have an idea," I say; "but I'll need lots of help." I outline my plan. Little did I know that four pairs of ears were pressed up against the door, listening to every word I said.

I finish talking and end the call. I walk out the classroom door and see the four people I never wanted to see again. Eric and his minions: Molly, Drew, and Peter.

 **A/N: Am I going to be cruel and leave you there? Nah. I don't feel like being murdered in the night by one of you guys. Here you go:**

 **Love, 4ever**

"Hello, Bea, or should I say, _Tris_ ," Eric says mockingly. I feel myself turn pale. "Now Tris, if you don't want your _friends_ getting hurt, I suggest you let us have our fun with you." I can't breathe. I thought I was safe from the minions and cruel, sadistic Eric. Not so much.

 ****** **Flashback:**

 _At my old high school, everyone knew who I was, but they didn't mind, because my school was for semi-famous and famous kids. There were lots of people wanting to be friends, but they were always busy, as was I, so they were more like acquaintances. I don't think we ever exchanged more than 20 words per day._

 _I met Eric through a biology project. He was 16 and I was 14. He helped me with my homework and eventually we became closer than friends._

 _He started complimenting me and bringing me flowers and small gifts, necklaces and chocolates. Then one day he brought me a ring. He said it was a promise ring._

 _I said no, because I didn't want to get tied down before I was even out of high school, and he got angry._

 _He picked me up like a ragdoll and pulled out a knife. I screamed, so he cut my clothes off, leaving long, thin scars across my thighs and stomach._

 _He said he always got what he wanted, and what he wanted was me. I'd said no, so he told me he'd have to take it forcibly. He undressed and pulled his friend out. Or so he called it. I'd told him once that any friend of his was a friend of mine._ So _not true._

 _I think I blacked out then, thankfully, but when I woke up, I was naked and there was a soreness 'down there'. I'd been violated. By my – former – best friend._

 _He was asleep next to me. When he woke up, he said that I hadn't been as good as he'd hoped. He said maybe as we did it more it would be better. I asked him why he thought I'd do it again._

 _He pulled out his knife and cleaned under his fingernails with the sharp tip. He said if I didn't, he'd either kill me straight away and make it look like a suicide, or show everyone at school the cuts he'd made on me and say I self-harmed._

 _Either way was bad, so I went along with it. For a few months. Then we moved, without telling anyone anything. My family asked where I'd gotten the scars, but I never answered, which made them all look at me with pity and sadness, assuming they were self-inflicted. I never told them otherwise._

 _I thought I'd finally be safe. I guess not._

 **End Flashback ****

The minions shove me in a closet with Eric and closes the door. I bet they're waiting just outside, making sure no one comes in. The closet is fairly big, so Eric circles around me like I'm his prey. I guess I am. I never dared try the martial arts moves that I'd learned on Eric. He'd make me pay.

"Well, well, well." Eric says, still walking around me. "Didn't you know I'd find you somehow?" Then he repeats the fateful words he repeated to me every time he caught me alone. _"I get what I want. And I want you."_ I shiver. This brings back horrible memories, things I never told anyone.

My phone rings. Eric glances at it and presses 'Deny'. It keeps ringing. I think the entire gang has tried now. It rings one last time and I manage to slide it under my skirt and press 'Allow'.

He pulls out a knife. I look closer. Jeez, it's the same one from all those years ago. Eric notices me examining it, "Yes, _Bea_ , it's the same one." He's almost purring. He lowers it to my waist and slowly pulls up. I cry out as he just barely grazes my skin, just deep enough to make another light red line. It's like he spent years practicing that move. I wonder if he has. I wonder how many other girls he's done this to.

"Oh, come on, Bea. Have some fun!" Eric says. I can tell he's pleased with himself. I mean, who wouldn't be? Ooh, taking advantage of a 16-year-old girl. What fun.

He slides my skirt off so I'm just in my bra and panties. I scream as loud as I can. Eric picks me up by my throat and slams my head into the wall. I hear a crack as the two things connect.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, will she be alright? Who will come to her rescue? I love leaving you guys hanging, XD**

 **~ 4ever**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ohmigosh, I am SO sorry! My computer got taken away from me and I couldn't post because all my writing is on it. I'll let you read now because otherwise I might get mauled or something *shudders***

 **I'll make it up to you, I promise. Only question is: how?**

 **Maybe you'll get two chapters for waiting so patiently!**

 **~ 4ever**

Four's POV

Tris has been gone a long time. It's almost time for our next class. Everyone at out table has tried to call her, but the phone just keeps ringing. I try one last time, and this time we get an answer. I hear a guy's low, rough voice saying, "Yes, _Bea_ , it's the same one." I wonder what that means. The jealous feeling is back.

Everyone's crowding around the phone. I hear a cry of pain that obviously belongs to Tris. My fists clench. Who's hurting her? Then: "Oh, come on, Bea, have some fun!" Silence. Then a blood-curdling scream. Everyone in the cafeteria is looking at us.

Christina waves at them cheerfully, "Nothing's wrong, guys, we're just watching a horror video!" They all nod, accepting the lie, and go back to whatever they were doing. She turns back to us and her fake smile slides off her face.

We hear a gurgle, as if someone picked her up by the throat, and then a loud crack. What was that? My phone suddenly emits a crunching sound, like someone stomped on it.

We all look around at one another. "What was that?" Marlene asks, her voice laced with concern and fear. No one knows, but we all assume that Tris is in trouble.

"We need to go look for her," Zeke says, "We may not have known her long, but she's already one of us. She's obviously in danger; did you hear that scream?" I think, _you may have known Tris longer than you think_ , but she's in trouble, so I keep my mouth shut. And if I tell, she'll tell everyone about Marcus.

Without talking, we all get up and split, everyone searching a different way. I go down towards the locker rooms. I look around a corner and see this hulking dude come out of a closet. He nods at the 3 people who were standing in front of the door. "She's out," he says. Who? "I had my fun with her." They all laugh and smirk. After they strut away, I run to the closet.

I'm shocked at the scene in front of me. Tris is laying on the floor, unconscious, with nothing on except her lacy bra and panties, her clothes torn and thrown around the room haphazardly.

"Oh, Tris," I breathe. How could anyone do this to her, or any girl? I scoop her into my arms, arranging her ripped clothes over her nearly naked body. I check her pulse. It's still there, but super weak. She's pale, almost pure white. I rub her arms and legs in an attempt to get the blood circulating again.

I carry her out, shutting the door behind me. I shift Tris into one arm – she's so tiny, this is possible – and call the gang.

 **(group call)**

Four: I found her...

Lynn (worry obvious in her voice): Where was she?

Shauna: Is she okay?

Al: Is she okay?

Christina: THIS IS ALL MY FAULT (bursts into tears)

Zeke and Uriah: Where are you going? Is Bea with you?

Four: Everyone, THIS IS SERIOUS SO SHUT YOUR KEYBOARDS! She's barely breathing and her pulse is super weak. I'm taking her to the infirmary now. Meet me there.

 **(end call)**

I put my phone away and shift her so her weight is even. I doubt she weighs 100 pounds. I lift the clothes from her tiny frame, not just because I'm a horny teenage boy, but because I noticed something white on her stomach when I found her.

Sure enough, there, stretching from between her breasts down to her belly button, is a long white scar. It looks old, but beside it is a newer one, most likely inflicted today. There are more white lines on her arms and wrists. Several more cuts were added, probably from when whatever happened in the closet. She has a black eye, and her hair is matted to her head. I touch her head softly, and she moans. I take my hand away and gasp. My hand is now covered in a warm, crimson liquid– Tris's blood. I almost lose my lunch.

I rearrange the clothes over her, but not without looking. Come on, I'm 17. She has a tiny waist, small hips, and – I blush – a great ass. Ok, Tobias, time to stop looking now.

The gang meets me outside the infirmary. "Ohmygod." Christina blurts. The girls look like they're going to cry – even Lynn. Well, okay, Lynn just looks like she wants to punch the wall. The guys all look pissed, really, _really_ pissed.

I go to lift up the shirt that's covering her. "Whoa, Four, what do you think you're doing?" Al asks nervously. "I'm almost positive she doesn't want us looking at her when she's barely dressed." I shake my head.

"Look at this," I say, lifting the shirt to just under her boobs. Everyone gasps as I reveal the scars on Tris's stomach. "There are more on her thighs, but in this position I can't really show them to you." Now the guys all look like they want to murder someone. Wait, I'm one to talk. I want to kill that guy who came out of the closet. _He_ did this to my Tris.

Whoa, Tobias, _your_ Tris?!

"No time to think about this, she's barely breathing and her pulse is really weak!" I say, and barge into the infirmary. The nurse, Hana Pedrad, Uriah and Zeke's mom, covers her mouth. She's like the mother I never had.

"Oh my gosh, Four, what happened to the poor girl?"

"We don't know," Uriah butts in. "Four, found her like that." Hana bustles around, getting a bed ready for Tris.

"Here, Four, put her up here." Hana says. I place Tris on the bed like she could break at any moment. I'm surprised she hasn't yet. She's been cut and who knows what else. "I need you to go to your next class, everyone, but I'll tell you over the intercom if she wakes up." We all grumble, but walk outside.

"How can we just go to class?" Shauna asks, "And what the hell happened to Bea?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I turned the corner and saw this guy with a bunch of piercings come out of a closet. He told 3 other people who were outside the door that _'she was out'_ and that he'd _'had his fun with her'_." Now it's not just the guys who looked like they wanted to murder someone. I can tell that Lynn and Christina are furious, and Shauna and Marlene are almost there.

"We need to go to class or we'll be late." Zeke says, barely containing his rage. "And who was that guy?"

"I don't know that either." I say. I start walking towards my next class. I wave at the others. "Come on guys, Hana will let us know if she wakes up."

We all go our separate ways.

I can't stop thinking about the tiny blonde girl who has captured my heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen: Tris's POV**

* * *

I wake up to a pounding head. A motherly looking nurse hovers around me. "Ah, good, you're awake." She says. "I'm Hana Pedrad, the AP history teacher and Uriah and Zeke's mother." I smile weakly and nod. "Now, you're Tris Prior, correct?"

I struggle to find my voice, but can't. Why won't my voice work?! Hana notices my confusion. "I think you're in shock. That or something happened to your throat." She explains, "Your vocal cords have frozen temporarily. You will regain your voice within a week, I hope, or if you have an urgent need to speak. You also have a mild concussion." Great. So I'm in shock, mute, _and_ I have a concussion? Thanks a lot, Eric. "I'll get you a pen and some paper," Hana says kindly.

She leaves. I'm stuck in this bright white room that's blinding me, I can't talk, and who knows what happened in that closet.

The door flies open and Eric marches in. He comes up to my bed and catches my neck in a meaty hand. "So, did you tell Four?" He growls in my ear. I shake my head furiously. "Good. Keep it that way. Now, if you want your friends to stay alive, I want you to tell everyone that you forgave me and we're dating."

I nod miserably. Who knows what he'd do if I refused. I don't want to find out. "Good girl." He lets go of my throat. I gasp for air.

He leaves as loudly as he came. I sob quietly. Hana comes back in and I quickly wipe my cheeks.

Hana comes over to me. "Here you go, dear." She says, handing me a notebook and a pencil. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" I shake my head. "Ok. I'm assuming that you don't want me to tell the gang that you're Tris Prior, right?" I scribble, _Please don't. I want them to like Bea, not just Tris. I want_ real _friends, not ones after my money or fame._

She nods, "Ok. I'm going to call over the intercom for everyone. Are you ready to see them?" I nod.

She walks over to the corner and presses a button on the intercom, "May I have your attention, please? I would like Marlene Woods, Four Eaton, Shauna and Lynn Gorgeson, Al Hambra, Zeke and Uriah Pedrad, and Christina Smith, and Will Roberts to come to the infirmary. I repeat, please come to the infirmary. Thank you." She hangs up, inclines her head to me, and goes into her office.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, I didn't know their last names so I just made them up. Please review!**

 **If you like Divergent, check out my friend's community: Be Brave by DauntlessBoy. If you like Harry Potter, check out my community: Best of the Wizarding World.**

 **Sorry my writing is so sporadic. I'm just so busy with school and extracurricular activities. I'm sure a lot of you can** **relate.**

 **~ 4ever**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen: Four's POV**

I'm in Calculus class when the intercom crackles. Hana's voice: "May I have your attention, please? I would like Marlene Woods, Four Eaton, Shauna and Lynn Gorgeson, Al Hambra, Zeke and Uriah Pedrad, and Christina Smith, and Will Roberts to come to the infirmary. I repeat, please come to the infirmary. Thank you."

The teacher, Mrs. Matthews, waves me away. I gather my stuff and rush out of class, barely missing running into the guy I'd seen coming out of the closet. He seemed to be coming from the direction of the infirmary. "Who are you?" I ask rudely.

He smirks, "I'm Eric. Who're you?" I look him up and down. Sallow skin, greasy black hair, tons of piercings, big body but not very muscular. I could take him.

"I'm Four, and I saw you come out of the closet where Tris was," I say.

He smiles, "Then you should know that we were just having a bit of fun." I can't believe this guy!

"I don't think you were having _fun_ ," I say, "I think you took advantage of Tris, cut and beat her, then slammed her head into a wall, then just _left_ her there!" He glares at me.

"Watch your face, _pretty boy_." He growls, then stomps off. I rush to the infirmary, meeting the gang outside the door. We all walk in. Tris is lying in a bed, still pale, but thankfully with more color than when I saw her last. Her hair is spread around her head in a black halo. It would be so much prettier if it was her real Rapunzel-hair color.

"Are you okay?" All the girls ask.

"Who do I have to beat up?" All the guys ask.

Hana comes back out. "She's in shock," she says. "Her vocal cords went mute from whatever happened. She can write, but don't ask too many questions, please. And keep your voice down. Bea has suffered from a mild concussion." We all nod and Hana goes back in her office.

"Are you okay?" repeated Marlene. Tris nods and writes, _I've forgiven Eric. We're dating._

" _What?!_ " All the guys, including me, yell, "You _forgave_ the guy who cut you and gave you a concussion and who knows what else?"

She shrugs like it's nothing and scribbles, _What's the big deal? We've known one another for years. And it's just a mild concussion._

"The big deal is that he _cut_ you, Bea!" Christina shouts. I notice Hana glaring at her.

I notice her writing. _So? I've had worse._ She quickly turns the page away from us and erases that. She's had _worse_?! I swear, if it was _Eric_ who did this to her, I'm going to kill him! I can deal with pain, but I can't deal with pain inflicted on my friends.

Jeez, what's up with me? I have a girlfriend! Why am I being so protective to someone I just met? And why do I get jealous when anyone else talks about her? I overheard lots of guys talking about 'the hot new chick' in the hallways and at lunch.

I mean, sure, she's cute, but not my type.

Right?

I notice Tris writing something and turn my attention back to her. _I forgave him. It's okay; he said he was sorry._

I can't believe how forgiving she is! Even after the first slap from Marcus delivered on my mother's face, I couldn't stand to call him Dad anymore, even in my head. Although he didn't like it when I called him Marcus and delivered his anger on my mother. So I reverted to Dad, although I inwardly cringed each time I said it.

"I don't believe you," Christina says stubbornly. I see Tris hide an eye roll, but she sighs and scrawls, _It's true, Chrissy. We're dating. Please don't make a big deal out of it. I'll even call Eric in and he'll tell you._

Christina sighs, "Fine, Bea, I believe you. But I still don't trust him completely. And _don't_ call me Chrissy!"

Tris doesn't even bother hiding her eye roll this time, _You haven't even met him!_

Suddenly Zeke yells, "PARTY AT MY PLACE TOMORROW!" Tris covers her ears, wincing. "Oh, sorry Bea," Zeke says, ashamed.

Tris laughs silently. Jeez, she's like a T.V. on mute. She can do everything but never makes a sound. Or in other words, her lips are flapping but nothing's coming out.

 _Zeke, I'm mute, not deaf!_ She scribbles. We all laugh.

"There's our Trissy, always joking!" Uriah says cheerily.

Tris doubles over in her bed, apparently quite amused by her thoughts. _No, Uri, that's you!_ _Also, why tomorrow_ _ **?**_ She asks, looking up at the Pedrads, who are busy gossiping about the party like girls.

 _YO, PEDRAD BOTHERS!_ Tris writes in capital letters, waving her arms in the air, but winces and drops them. Everyone immediately looks concerned, and rushes over to her. Sheesh, for a girl who just got cut and beat up, her sarcastic humor is still very much intact.

"What?" Zeke and Uriah ask, in unison. I almost roll my eyes, but refrain. If they're seen in public by people they don't know, they both turn to each other and pretend they've never seen one another before. They're so similar – like in being annoying, their awkwardness around girls they like (until they met Shauna and Marlene, that is), and ok _fine,_ in their good looks (see how hard it was for me to admit that?) – but they both deny it (the annoyingness, not the look part).

Tris shows them her last note and they look at one another, then back. "So you can, uh, _recuperate_." Uriah says, scratching the back of his neck.

Tris motions us in closer. We shuffle in, all crowded around her bed. _Guys, I need to tell you something._ We all look at one another and I try my best to look as puzzled as the others. I know what she's going to tell us. At least, I hope she tells us that.

 _Do you know who Tris "Six" Prior is?_ Tris scrawls, looking at us and holding up her pad for us to read.

Marlene reads what Tris wrote, and looked at her. "DO I EVER!" She squeals, sounding exactly like Christina. She must have realized this, because she blushes and says, "Christina, you are such a horrible influence! I need to stop spending so much time with you! But yes, Bea, I listen to her songs all the time. I'm such a huge fan!"

Christina leans over Will and swats Marlene's arm, "I am not a bad influence!" She says, mock pouting. We laugh, although no sound comes from Tris, then realizes what Tris said. "Oh, me too! It would be such an honor to get to go to her concert!"

"When is your voice going to be better?" Lynn asks, sounding concerned. Everyone looks at her like she's going soft. She notices our expressions, "Sheesh, guys! Just because I take an interest in someone doesn't mean I'm going soft!" _Sorry, Lynn, I'm not a lesbian._ Tris writes. Lynn pouts, precisely like Christina's, just moments before. Tris doubles over, holding her stomach.

"Are you ok – "Shauna begins, before realizing that Tris is laughing silently. "Oh." She blushes.

 _However, Lynn, I might be bi :)._ Lynn perks up instantly.

"Really?" She asks hopefully. Tris nods. Why does this hurt so much?

 _Ok, but seriously guys, do you know what Tris "Six" Prior looks like?_

"Ya-huh." All the girls, minus Lynn, say together. "Gold-blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, great body, small figure." I totally agree with all of that.

 _That's good._ Tris writes. Just get on with it! _Do you know where Tris is right now?_ Everyone looks confused and shakes their head, except me. No one seems to notice though. _Will you please close your eyes, all except Four._

Everyone closes their eyes. I keep mine open. I help her take her black wig off and her hair spills across her shoulders like a river of gold. _Jeez, when did I become poetic?_ I ask myself. Tris takes out her contacts and meets my eyes. I shiver; her eyes seem to draw my soul inside out.

"I think you're doing the right thing, Bea," I whisper, not caring if anyone else hears. She smiles and inclines her head in acknowledgement. She takes a deep breath and nods, indicating I can let the others know. "Guys, you can open your eyes now." I say.

They pop their eyelids and inhale sharply, all in unison. "Wha - ?!" Christina and Shauna exclaim, not able to manage anything else. Marlene is rendered speechless. Lynn seems to be unfazed, but I look closer and notice her left eye is twitching, meaning she's surprised. Even Shauna doesn't know about this, and they're sisters!

The guys seem to have their voices, as they all gape at Tris. "What the heck?!" Uriah gasps. " _You're_ Six Prior?!"

Tris nods shyly. _Yes, I'm Tris "Six" Prior. Please don't let anyone know. I want to tell them myself._ Everyone nods assent, which makes Tris smile. Her smile is perfect, sweet, shy, soothing, warm, comforting. It reminds me of Beatrice. Wait, is Tris my Bea? Their last names are the same, but that doesn't mean anything. I tried to find her several times, but I got several Beatrice Prior's.

Is Tris Bea? Did she move here to see me? Does she remember me? _Of course she doesn't, idiot,_ the voice inside my head taunts. _You changed your name, you grew a lot, you started working out._

 _But she knows my name,_ another voice inside my head retorts, trying to come up with an excuse. Maybe she doesn't know me anymore.

"B-Tris?" Lynn says awkwardly, "Are you really...?" Tris beams and nods.

 _And you really seem like my type: not too girly, no nonsense, hates shopping..._ I'm all those things too. Ok, maybe because I'm not a girl, but still!

Why does it feel like she's ripping my heart out? Why does it hurt when someone else praises her?

Do I like her?

* * *

 **A/N: 1,759 words! Aren't you proud of me?**

 **Please review. Can we get this up to...17 reviews? Pretty please with sugar and whipped cream on top?**

 **~ 4ever**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen: Tris's POV**

 _When can I leave?_ I write, holding up the paper to Four. Everyone else went to class, but Hana allowed him to stay. He looks worried.

"I'm not sure you should leave, Tris," he says. "You have a mild concussion, and Hana had to stitch up a couple of your deeper cuts. She said if you move a lot, they could open up and you'd lose a lot of blood."

I scowl. _Why does no one tell the patient about this stuff?!_ Four laughs. Gods, that laugh! I've missed it so much.

He looks at me closely. "You know, you remind me of someone." I freeze, dropping my notebook on the floor. "Someone I miss very much, and who I hold close to my heart."

Suddenly I feel the urge to speak. I open my mouth, but no sound comes out. I beat my fists on the bed in frustration.

Tobias gets up and hands me my pad. Then my mouth flies open with no help from my brain, and says, simply, " _Always_."

Tobias freezes. "What did you say?" He asks, trying to be all macho and cool, but I notice his voice is shaking.

"Always and forever," I repeat, my voice hoarse.

"Always and forever, Bea," Tobias says, tears in his eyes. "Oh my gosh, how have you been?"

I laugh. "Well, Toby, I'm a famous superstar now." He laughs with me, shakily.

"I missed you, Bea," he says softly. He kisses me on my forehead. I melt into him. Gods, I've missed his soft lips. He trails kisses down the slope of my nose, then leans in to kiss my lips, but I pull away.

"I'm sorry, Tobias," I say. "I'm dating Eric, remember?" He glares at me.

"How could you want to date him, Bea?" He asks. I sigh heavily and look into those midnight blue eyes.

"I don't." I say. Tobias's face contorts with confusion.

"If you don't want to date him, don't date him," he says. I shake my head wearily.

"It's not that simple, Toby. He threatened to hurt all of you if I don't play along."

Tobias scoffs, "I can handle him." My mind is whirling. Toby leaned in to kiss me, so he must still love me.

When I speak again, a few minutes later, my voice is soft. "Toby, it's not _you_ I'm worried about. It's Shauna, Mar, Chris, and Lynn. I know you can take care of yourself, and I assume that the other guys can, too, but the girls have no idea what could happen to them if they go against Eric."

He looks worried. "What _could_ happen to them? Better question being, what happened to _you_?" I just look at him for a minute, then decide that I can trust him. Right? I mean, he's my best friend and the love of my life.

"You probably saw my scars when you brought me here. Eric made all of those." I spit the words out like they're poison, burning my mouth.

His glare softens slightly. "Start at the beginning," is all he says, his voice the gentlest I've ever heard it.

I sigh. "Well, at my last school, everyone knew who I was and no one tried to get me to sign their butt or anything." Which, by the way, totally happened. Male and female. "Everyone there was famous or semi-famous, too. Eric was my best friend, until a few months after our friendship, he started bringing me gifts. Long story short, he said he always got what he wanted and what he wanted was me. Specifically, my virginity." I feel Tobias's grip on my hand tighten.

"So he c-cut me a-and...r-raped m-me, multiple t-times over, until I f-finally l-left." I'm sobbing by now, but I brush away the tears and clear my throat. I hiccup. Tobias pulls me into his arms, which are strong, warm, and comforting. He smells just like he did before he left.

"Oh, Bea," he sighs, still holding me tightly. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

I sniff. "It's not your fault," I say, "You had your own shitty life to deal with."

Tobias pulls back and looks at me in the eyes. " _I_ didn't get fucking _raped!_ " He nearly shouts. I'm thankful that Hana isn't here. He snorts derisively. When he speaks, his voice is quieter and soft. "It was my job to protect you. I swore to myself when you lost your little sister and did nothing but cry that I would make sure nothing that awful happened to you ever again."

Oh yes. Poor Eva. She was just over four years old when she was diagnosed with cancer. She lived just another seven months. I cried for weeks.

My poor, brave, baby sister. She didn't deserve that. Maybe I deserved to be abused by Eric. Maybe it was karma for allowing my baby sister to slip away from us.

"Can I beat him up?" Tobias asks hopefully. I snort.

"You may not—yet." I say. "Maybe if he tries something else with the girls."

"And what if he tries something with _you?"_

"Then you definitely have my permission to beat him up," I say with a laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for the long wait between chapters! I've been so absorbed with TPF that I completely neglected my other stories. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Four's POV:

Tris is released after the next period, and Zeke, Uriah, Al, Will, and I spend the rest of the day escorting her everywhere she needs to go. She finds it very annoying, but it's worth it just knowing that someone I trust is always with her.

I wish that asshole was dead. I want to be her boyfriend. I want to re-learn everything about her that I used to know, but have forgotten or might have changed over the years. I want to be that one, special guy in her life. And most of all, I want her to be safe. Safe from Eric, safe from everything that happened in her past.

We all meet up at the end of the day, and Tris asks, "Who wants to go to my house?"

Cries of _"Me!"_ fill the air.

"I can't take all of you in my car," Tris says, "So some of you will have to drive separately. Don't worry, though; you can have your chance tomorrow."

After a lot of arguing, Tris climbs into the driver's seat, and picks three of us to get in the back. "Four, Christina, and...hmm...Marlene." We climb in, with Marlene squished in the middle between me and Christina.

"Who's riding shotgun?" Zeke asks, eyeing the front seat longingly. I was wondering that, too.

"Caleb," Tris replies calmly. "Here he comes now." She waves at the blonde guy I saw this morning riding in her car on the way to school.

"Who's _he_?" I ask, trying to hide the jealousy in my tone.

Tris looks at me funny and says, "My brother," as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I grin sheepishly and she rolls her eyes.

"Hey, Beatrice," Caleb greets her.

Tris rolls her eyes again. "As I've told many, _many_ times before, Caleb, it's _Tris_."

Caleb just waved his hand dismissively. "You'll always be my little BumbleBea."

Sounds of _"Aw!"_ come from all the girls. Tris sticks a finger in her mouth and pretends to gag. "Get in already, Caleb."

Caleb climbs in the front seat and everyone else piles into Zeke's pickup truck. "Follow me!" Tris calls, pulling out of the parking lot and taking off down the road.

She turns the radio on and fiddles with it. Every station, it seems, has one of her songs playing. "Argh!" Tris exclaims, throwing up her hand in frustration. She switches again.

"THIS ONE!" Christina and Marlene yell together. Tris sighs, but leaves the station on.

 _Little did I know..._

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

 _And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet',_

 _And I was crying on a staircase,_

 _Begging you, please, don't go._

The girls all started singing along, bopping their heads to the beat. I feel very out of place, since I never listen to any love songs, but I tap my foot along with the music, if only to make myself feel a bit more included.

 _Marry me, Juliet,_

 _And you'll never have to be alone,_

 _I love you, and t_ _hat's all I really know,_

 _I asked your dad, go pick out a white dress,_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

We pull into a long driveway with perfectly trimmed green foliage on either side. I can see part of the house at the end of the driveway, and my jaw drops. It's gigantic!

And then we drive into something that looks like a drop-off at a fancy, five-star hotel. It's shaped like a half-circle, with columns and a roof. There's a path leading a little ways away to the front door of a huge house. The building is painted a slightly off white, and it looks a bit Victorian: old-fashioned and quaint.

We all get out of the cars and Tris leads us into the house. It could easily fit three of my houses, although that's not saying much.

"Wow," Uriah breathes. "This is where you _live_?!"

Tris laughs, and Caleb's lips twitch. "Oh, no," she deadpans, "This is our pool house!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! We just got back from a long flight. I had to get up at 2:45 A.M., and we hopped from one airplane to another...to another. It's safe to say that I am completely and utterly exhausted.**

 **G'night...** **ZZZZzzzzzzzzzz.**

 **Please don't forget to review! I work so much faster when I know I'm not just writing for myself ;)**


End file.
